


The Orphans

by lyndsie_l



Series: Ravagers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Auction, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Dean Winchester, Creepy!Alastair, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orphans, Sequel, Slaves, The Ravagers - Freeform, borderline non-consensual, darker themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyndsie_l/pseuds/lyndsie_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after he was taken, Dean is still happy with his choice to stay with the Ravagers. He's finally found a place where he belongs. </p><p>Life is great, until Crowley comes, bringing some unexpected "merchandise" to sell. Dean is horrified when he realizes that the merchandise are kids. And not just any kids. They're from the Orphanage.</p><p>While he and the other Ravagers try to figure out what to do, there's only one question that stands out in Dean's mind:</p><p>Where is Sam?</p><p> </p><p>SEQUAL to The Ravagers</p><p>*On Hiatus*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what?
> 
> I'm back!
> 
> In honor of the one year anniversary of The Ravager (can you believe it's been that long?! Yes? Well...whoops!) I've decided to finally add the second part in the three part series.
> 
> The first chapter goes back in time, and follows Sam through his childhood, until it reaches the timeline in which this story will take place, which is four years after the first one. It will alternate POVs throughout the story between Dean and Sam, with one chapter in Castiel's. 
> 
> I will update the story once every week.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Sam crawled from Dean’s lap, hobbling over to a bed that had been pointed out as his and jumped on it. Rubbing his face against the blanket, he sighed happily, turning towards Dean to speak brightly, “I like it here!”  


“Yeah,” Dean replied gruffly, looking around the small room with distaste, “Well, good for you.”  


Sam, who was 3 years old, and his big brother Dean had just been taken to a compound called “The Orphanage”. He knew Dean didn’t seem too happy about it, although he wasn’t sure why. This place was great!  


Sam looked around the room, counting out 6 beds total (he could count all the way to 10!). There was a small reading nook in the corner, lined with a couple of books. Sam couldn’t wait to learn how to read!  


When they had first arrived, Miss DeAnna showed them the huge yard outside, with actual grass. Sam didn’t think he’d ever seen grass before. Just dirt. And glass. Which you did NOT want to step on.  


He turned back towards Dean, who was still glancing around the room, a permanent frown on his face. Why was his brother so sad?  


Sam jumped off the bed, determined to cheer his brother up.  


“Come read to me!” he demanded, grabbing Dean’s arm and pulling his off from his bed.  


Dean’s bed was directly next to his. That was good. Sam didn’t want to be too far away from his big brother.  


Dean grumbled a bit, but allowed his smaller brother to drag him off towards the reading nook. They plopped onto the ground, Sam grabbing the first book he saw (it was bright and colorful), and climbed into Dean’s lap, holding out the story expectantly.  


Dean rolled his eyes, but Sam knew he was just teasing. Dean was such a good reader, even doing all of the voices of the characters and everything. He wanted to read as good as Dean one day.  


“Are you ready?” Dean asked, amused, as Sam shifted in his spot, trying to get more comfortable, leaning against Dean’s thin chest.  


“Ready!” Sam cheered, clapping his hands.  


“Alright: _Once Upon A Time…_ ”  


Sam hummed happily as he listened to his big brother read him this story, hearing happiness leak through his tones. He was happy here, and soon, Dean would be too.  


\--  


“C’mon Dean!” Sam hissed, pulling his brother from his hiding spot in the gardens to the dining room, “It’s time for dinner.”  


Dean rolled his eyes, pulling his arm from Sam’s small grip and walked next to him to go get their food.  


“Aw man,” Sam groaned, as he looked down at his bowl of stew he’d just been given, “Not stew again. I was really hoping for fresh vegetables.”  


Dean grunted, muttering under his breath, “Just be grateful you’re being fed at all.”  


Sam frowned, but didn’t reply, choosing instead to dig into his food. It had been 6 years since they’d arrived at the orphanage, and sometimes 

Dean still didn’t seem happy. He’d make comments like this, which Sam didn’t understand.  


Why would Dean be concerned about whether or not they were going to eat? Or course they were going to eat! It was dinner time!  


Sam decided not to worry about it. Perhaps it was just one of those weird things about Dean.  


\--  


Sam folded his arms, glaring the best he could at Dean who was lying back on his bed, arms folded behind his head.  


“Dean, it’s time for chores,” Sam said, waiting for Dean to acknowledge his presence.  


Dean looked up, raising an eyebrow in his direction.  


“So?” he asked.  


Sam huffed, “So, everyone needs to help out!”  


Dean rolled his eyes, sinking back into his spot.  


Sam growled in frustration, throwing his hands into the air, “See? This is why you’re unhappy here! You don’t even try!”  


Without missing a beat, Dean responded, “I doubt my happiness is based on whether or not I pitch in with chores.”  


Sam looked down at the wooden floor and mumbled, “I just want you to be happy.”  


That’s all Sam had wanted, for Dean to finally feel as though he were at home when he was there. But, he’d never truly embraced the orphanage. He was physically there, but mentally he seemed to be somewhere else.  


Dean sat up, and spoke softly, “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”  


Sam shot him a look of disbelief, so Dean interjected, “It’s true!”  


He saw the sincerity in his eyes, and softened his hardened stance. Maybe that really was all Dean needed to be happy. Perhaps he should stop worrying so much about Dean. Dean was a teenager now (at 13), he could take care of himself.  


Sam rushed forward, throwing his arms around Dean’s neck and pulling him in tightly. Dean grunted, but returned the hug all the same.  


“Why don’t we go out and see if they need help picking apples in the orchard,” Dean suggested, knowing it was one of Sam’s chores for the day.  


Sam looked back up at Dean, a bright smile creeping onto his face.  


“I’d like that.”  


\--  


“So,” Dean asked, smirking while Sam actively tried to avoid eye contact, “Which girl was it?”  


Sam sighed, unsure if he wanted to admit to Dean, but eventually gave in, “It was Madison.”  


Dean let out a low whistle and asked, “She the small one with brown hair?”  


Sam nodded, still avoiding looking directly at Dean.  


“Well,” Dean replied, amusement seeping into his tones, “Look at you. Getting caught making out with girls in the storage closets. I couldn’t be prouder.”  


Sam looked up hesitantly and asked timidly, “Really?”  


Dean barked out a laugh, jumping up to clap Sam on the back, “Not only are you breaking the rules, you caught the attention of one of the hot chicks. Nice, Sammy.”  


Sam fought to keep a smile off his face as he returned Dean’s high-five.  


“I’m in a lot of trouble,” Sam replied, convinced that Dean should be reprimanding him, not congratulating him. He broke the rule of no physical contact.  


“What’s life without a little trouble?” Dean winked.  


“I guess,” Sam begrudgingly answered, plopping onto his bed.  


“So,” Dean prompted, wriggling his eyebrows, “How was it?”  


Sam shrugged, “Good, I guess.”  


Dean frowned, “You guess?”  


Sam looked over sheepishly, “Well, we were just kissing. And it wasn’t for very long before we were caught.”  


Dean rolled his eyes, “You really gotta step up your game man.”  


Sam shook his head, shuddering at the thought of the having to scrub down the entire attic as a part of his punishment, “No thanks. I think storage closets are out of my future.”  


Dean frowned, but didn’t argue.  


Sam looked up at him, catching a glimpse of disappointment.  


He quickly added, “Maybe next time, we’ll go out to the shed.”  


Dean immediately laughed out loud, jumping up to clap Sam on the back, “Atta boy.”  


\--  


“What the hell is going on here?” Dean shouted as he pushed into the crowds of kids.  


Sam looked up from his spot on the ground, panic rushing into his eyes, quickly reaching up his arm to wipe the blood from his lip.  


“It’s nothing, Dean,” Sam said quickly, scrambling to his feet, his eyes worriedly glancing in between Dean and a guy named Dirk.  


Dirk scoffed, stepping forward to push Sam back, “Like hell it’s nothing. I was just showing this punk that he needs to learn to stay away from what’s mine.”  


“You don’t have a claim on her,” Sam spat back.  


Dean stood, fists clenched, and asked through gritted teeth, “Someone gonna elaborate?”  


A small girl responded, “Apparently, Dirk wants Madison, and now Sam is kissing her, so Dirk punched him.”  


“She’s mine,” Dirk repeated, stepping forward to punch Sam again.  


Sam closed his eyes, flinching back, waiting for the hit, when it never came.  


He squinted one eye open, his jaw dropping when he saw Dean had picked up Dirk and had him pushed against a wall, a full foot off of the ground.  


Dean growled, “If you ever touch Sam again, I will hit you so hard, your nose will be flying out the back of your head. You understand?”  


Dirk nodded, his eyes wide with fear.  


Dean let go, stepping back, allowing Dirk to fall to the ground.  


“Get outta here,” he spat out, and Sam was satisfied when he watched Dirk and his cronies scramble to get out of there.  


Dean looked around at the remaining kids, still crowding around as they watched the show, “Don’t you all got something better to do?”  


The rest of the kids scurried away as Dean walked forward, throwing his arm over Sam’s shoulders.  


“You okay?” he muttered under his breath, walking slowly back to their rooms.  


Sam nodded, not sure if he should feel embarrassed that his big brother had to finish the fight for him, or awed at how strong Dean was in that moment.  


“Let’s go get you cleaned up,” Dean announced, pulling him up.  


Sam knew, no matter what he felt in that moment, he was sure glad to have a brother like Dean.  


\--  


“We need a couple volunteers to run to Main Town to pick up some medicine for little Timmy’s fever,” Mother DeAnna spoke, her dark eyes fierce along with her pulled back white hair, as she stared among the kids in the crowd.  


“I’ll go,” Dean spoke, not at all to Sam’s surprise, immediately stepping forward.  


Anytime there was an opportunity to go into Main Town, Dean was always the first one to volunteer.  


Dean glanced over at Sam, and he knew that he was waiting for him to speak up as the second volunteer. Sam looked down at the ground, feeling awkward as he kept his mouth shut.  


He really didn’t want to go into Main Town today. He was tired from his chores the day before and had some free time today he wanted to use to finish the book he was reading. He was almost done and he had to know how it ended!  


He flinched when he heard Adam’s voice instead excitedly speak up, “I’ll join him.”  


Dean frowned, still watching Sam who was actively avoiding him and replied, “Great.”  


Mother DeAnna handed Dean a small pouch of coins for the medicine, and waved her hands, shooing them off.  


Dean paused in front of Sam, who quickly looked up at him, worry in his eyes.  


“I’m sorry Dean! I just – “  


“You got that book you wanted to finish, am I right?”  


Sam sighed. Dean knew him way too well.  


“Yeah,” he admitted.  


Dean rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, “Nerd.”  


He simply reached up, ruffling Sam’s hair in the way that he hated and said, “No biggie. I’ll just catch you when I get back. Sound good?”  


Sam nodded, trying not to feel guilty when he noticed the look of disappointment in his big brother’s eyes.  


“I promise,” Sam replied, determined to make sure he set aside some time for just him and his brother later that evening.  


\--  


Sam sat in the grass, looking up as several bangs pounded onto the main door of the compound. Miss Julie rushed to the door, pulling it open and immediately scolding, “What took you so long. We need that medicine now!”  


Sam looked up to watch Adam as he stumbled through the doors, gasping for breath as tears poured down his face.  


“Well?” Miss Julie asked expectantly, placing her hand on her hip, “What is it? Spit it out.”  


Sam stood up slowly, waiting for Dean to come bursting in behind Adam, explaining what had caused Adam’s panic and grief.  


Adam shook his head, signaling he was unable, or perhaps unwilling, to answer.  


The longer Sam waited for Dean, the more anxious he felt.  


Why wasn’t he here yet?  


A sick feeling spread through the pit of his stomach as he spoke, “Adam? Where’s Dean?”  


A small crowd of people had gathered around them at this point, but Sam didn’t notice any of them. It seemed as though the world had slipped away as he nervously waited for a response.  


Adam took a couple of deep breaths, before sobbing out, “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”  


Sam stepped forward, grabbing the front of Adam’s coat and shook him, ignoring Miss Julie’s cries of indignation, “Where is he, Adam?”  


Adam looked up, remorse apparent in his tear streaked eyes, and choked out, “He’s gone.”  


\--  


Sam curled under his covers, the blankets completely covering him from head to toe, numbly thinking about Adam’s words.  


_He’s gone._  


Adam had explained that when they arrived at Main Town, the whole place was torn apart and there wasn’t a single person in sight.  


They had just gotten the medicine when a large group of Ravagers pulled in.  


Apparently, Dean had hidden Adam, but was caught himself. Adam claimed he stood up to the Ravagers, but there were at least half a dozen of them against him. Dean convinced them that he was alone, effectively saving Adam’s life, before they grabbed him and pulled him away with them.  


Adam waited until the Jeeps were gone before he clambered out of his hidey-hole and ran the whole way home. Among the chaos and the terror, Adam had accidentally left the medicine behind.  


Sam choked back another sob, wondering if there was any chance that Dean was alive.  


As soon as he’d heard, he tried to leave the compound, so he could set out to find Dean and bring him back. But, Miss Julie had pulled him back, locking him in his room, and ordering him to stay put. She assured him that it was too late for Dean. That he was as good as dead if the Ravagers had him now. She reminded him that Ravagers were blood-thirsty monsters, who thrived on chaos and torture, and that he wouldn’t be doing anyone any favors by rushing into the same environment that Dean had found himself in.  


Sam cried for hours, resigning himself to the truth. It was too late. There was nothing he could do.  


He cursed himself for not going into Main Town. He should’ve been there with Dean.  


A voice in the back of him mind reminded him that if he was there, he’d be dead too.  


Sam cursed the voice, vowing that it didn’t matter. He should have been there with Dean.  


He should have gone.  


Sam wiped his tears, wishing he could turn back time.  


Instead, he pushed himself up, dragging his feet to the reading nook and grabbed a book of the shelf. The same book Dean had read to him all those years ago when they first arrived at the Orphanage. He nestled into the spot, opening the book, reading the words through blurry eyes, wet with fresh tears running down his face.  


If he closed his eyes, he could imagine Dean was there with him, holding him tightly as he read in his funny voices.  


Sam broke down, tear drops staining the words on the pages in his hands.  


He wished he didn’t have to pretend.  


\--  


Sam looked at the envelope being handed to him skeptically, raising an eyebrow at Krissy.  


“A letter? For _me_?” he asked.  


“That’s what it says,” Krissy replied, wrapping Sam’s hand around the paper to force him to take it.  


“But,” Sam started confused, looking at his name inscribed on the side of the envelope, “Who would be writing _me_?”  


“Beats me,” Krissy replied, rolling her eyes, “You want it or not? ‘Cause I can bring it to Mother DeAnna if you’re not interested.”  


Sam shot her a look, before turning away to bring the letter out to a secluded spot in the garden, away from prying eyes.  


“You’re welcome!” Krissy yelled after him, annoyed at his lack of thanks.  


Sam felt a little guilty for not thanking her better. After all, she was breaking the rules sneaking this letter to him. All mail was to be delivered straight to Mother DeAnna. Although, as far as he knew, none of the kids had ever received any mail before.  


He climbed into the space, a hiding spot Dean had found years earlier, and his heart stuttered in pain.  


It had almost been a year since Dean was taken by the Ravagers, and there still wasn’t a day that Sam didn’t feel a pang from the loss.  


He pushed the thoughts from his mind, studying the plain brown envelope in his hands, running his fingers over the lettering of the calligraphy on the front, spelling out the letters _S A M_.  


He tore the envelope open, being careful not to rip any of the contents on the inside, skimming through the words scrawled on the page.  


Tears streamed down his face as he realized who the note was from, eyes rushing back to the top of the page to read through it again, more carefully.  


_Dear Sammy,_  


_Bet you weren’t expecting a letter from me. I know you’re probably mad at me, but hey! At least I’m alive!_  


_I don’t know what Adam told you all those months ago, so I figured I’d set the record straight. We went into Main Town to grab that medicine when we found the whole place trashed and deserted. It wasn’t long until we ran into a group of Ravagers. I was able to hide Adam, but they found me and took me with them._  


_At first I was terrified. You know Miss Julie and Mother DeAnna’s stories. There was no way I was getting out of this one alive. All I could think about was how glad I was that you were back at the Orphanage, safely tucked away behind those walls I hated so much. I hope you’re still there, and that you didn’t try to do anything stupid, like come after me. I trust that our caretakers would have prevented you from doing so._  
Imagine my surprise when I discovered the Ravagers really weren’t so bad. Really.  


_Stop it. I know you’re scoffing at me right now. And, okay, there are some really crappy Ravagers out there who are exactly like the stories we were told._  


_But, the Ravagers I’m with now, they’re good Sammy. They don’t hurt others and they look after each other. So, I stayed with them._  


_The Ravager I’m staying with is Castiel. Man, Sammy, you would love him. The guy is just as big of a nerd as you are. He has several HUGE piles of books in his cabin and every time we go out on a hunt, he’s always searching for more books to bring back. The guy loves to read. I know you’d be in heaven if you saw the stash he had._  


_I know you’re probably confused right now, but I just wanted to let you know I was okay. Better than okay. I’m happy here Sammy. I’m happy here with Castiel, and Benny, and Jess, and all the other Ravagers that are here with me. They’re family._  


_I miss you though. I miss you so much. There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t stop for a moment to think about you, and wonder how you’re doing._  


_But, I’m not coming. Not yet anyway. You’re safer there, behind those thick walls with your stories and your boring chores and regular meals. Besides, you’ve always loved the orphanage, and I’d hate to take you away from something you loved._  


_But, here’s the deal: In a few years, when you turn 18, I’m coming for you. I know that’s the deadline for the kids to leave the nest and affiliate themselves with the real world. So, on your 18th birthday, I’m going to be standing at those gates with open arms._  


_I’ll take you wherever you want to go. There’s a town nearby where we’re staying, the Road House, which is great. You’d love Bobby. He’s another intellectual guy, although you’d never guess it from his scruffy beard and ratty clothes. You could get a job here, maybe even meet a girl._  


_Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I’m alive. I know you won’t be able to write me back, so don’t worry about that. Just promise me one thing, stay safe, Sammy. As long as you’re safe and happy, I’m happy._  


_I’ll see you in a couple of years, bitch._  


_Dean_  


_P.S. If Mother DeAnna or Miss Julie is reading this letter right now, please pull out the stick from your ass and let my younger brother read this letter from me._  


Sam choked out a laugh, holding the paper tightly to his chest as he repeated the words in his mind.  


Dean is alive.  


He is happy.  


He is coming back for him in a couple of years.  


Sam folded the letter gently, placing it back in the envelope and held it tightly in his hands rested on his lap. It didn’t matter that he was confused about the situation Dean was in, it just mattered that he was okay.  


Sam smiled down at the letter and whispered out into the open air, “See you soon, jerk.”  


\--  


Sam groaned as he heaved the bucket and mop back into the supply closet, wiping the sweat from his brow, wondering if he could sneak off to take a shower. Somehow, he had picked the short straw, and was ordered to clean up Jesse’s vomit on the dining room floor.  


He really hoped he didn’t get sick now.  


He locked the supply closet, taking the key to bring to Mother DeAnna in her office.  


As he approached her door, he could hear the older woman talking to a man on the inside. Sam knew he probably shouldn’t listen in, but found himself leaning close towards the door anyway.  


“How dare you! I could never agree to these terms!” Mother DeAnna spoke out indignantly.  


“I assure you, it is in your best interest to do what I’m asking.” The man replied ominously.  


“Get out,” the woman ordered.  


Sam stepped back, pretending as though he had just arrived at the office and that he hadn’t heard a single thing, watching as the door flung open. A tall man with bright yellow eyes stepped out of the room, sneering at Sam as he passed by.  


Shivers ran down his spine as he watched the man walk down the hall. He slipped into the open office, holding out the key.  


“I’m here to return this, Mother DeAnna.”  


The old woman looked up at Sam, her eyes tired and weak.  


“Place it on the desk, child,” she replied.  


Sam frowned, wondering, not for the first time, whether or not she actually knew his name, despite the fact that he’d been here for over 12 years.  


He set the key down in the place she indicated and blurted out, “Who was that man?”  


Her eyes narrowed in response, “He is nothing you should worry yourself about. Now, run along.”  


Sam nodded, knowing he wasn’t going to get any more answers, and left the room, closing the door gently behind him.  


\--  


It was in the middle of the night when a piercing scream broke through Sam’s dreams.  


He blinked rapidly, trying to slow down his beating heart and regain his vision, and look around the room, searching for the source of the cries.  


Several more screams filled the hallways of the home. Sam jumped out of bed, grabbing his shoes and a sweatshirt, running to the window to glance outside.  


His watched in horror as fire blazed across the orchards and gardens, slipping over to the side of the building they were in.  


He grabbed Dean’s letter to him, folding it and placing it in his shoe before racing out of the room. Kids were running around the hallways, terrified and blinded by the smoke, quickly filling the halls.  


“Everyone! Outside!” Sam screamed out.  


Immediately, all the kids followed his advice, turning towards the front doors and fighting to make it out into the fresh air. Sam felt as though he were in a stampede, and hoped they’d all make it out alive.  


When they arrived outside, however, he found there was even less safety.  


“Hello there, my child,” a male voice spoke.  


Sam looked up, his eyes wide as he looked into those familiar yellow eyes.  


They were the last thing he saw before he was consumed by darkness.  


\--  


Sam moaned, reaching up to rub his head as he pushed himself off of the ground.  


“What happened?” he asked bleary, forcing his eyes open to look around at his surroundings.  


His jaw dropped when he realized he was in a metal cage on a wagon, being pulled far away from the Orphanage he had called home.  


He looked around the cage, finding there were four other kids inside, as well as he.  


“What happened?” he repeated, louder this time, prompting for one of the other kids to answer back.  


A tall girl with brown hair, whose name Sam thought was Gilda, whispered, “We were taken.”  


Sam forced himself not to roll his eyes.  


_Obviously._  


“By who?” he pressed, looking around.  


A boy spoke up this time, “The man with the yellow eyes.”  


Sam looked out the bars holding him in.  


What was going on?  


\--  


Sam kept his eyes closed as he eagerly listened to a couple of men speak just outside of his cage.  


“Where we going next?”  


“The exalted camp,” one guy responded, spitting onto the ground in front of him.  


“Azazel really thinks we can sell these kids there?”  


The second man scoffed, “Of course. You know how the rich are. They can’t get enough slaves. And they prefer them young. That’s when they’re easily trained.”  


Sam’s heart dropped.  


Slaves.  


That was his future. That was what he was going to become.  


He huddled in on himself, trying to shield himself from the bitter winds, and forced himself to fall asleep, hoping that perhaps he could think of a plan to escape in the light of day.  


\--  


His small group sat quietly as they looked out at the numerous buildings lined up across the skyline.  


This was it. The place where the exalted lived.  


From what Sam could find out, the exalted were those that had been seemingly unaffected in this wasteland. They were the ones who thrived, owning elaborate homes and keeping slaves to do their dirty work.  


A small girl with long blonde hair, sitting next to Sam, pulled him out of his thoughts as she sighed and whispered to herself, “What are we going to do?”  


Sam glanced at her and asked, “What’s your name, again?”  


The girl jumped at having been addressed and replied, “Jo.”  


Sam nodded, “Well, Jo. Don’t worry. My brother Dean will find us. And he’ll save us all.”  


Jo frowned, obviously disbelieving Sam’s words.  


But it didn’t matter, because Sam knew they were true.  


Dean would find him.  


Everything would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating the tags as I go along, but if there's anything I feel I want to mention, I'll be sure to add a warning before the chapter starts.
> 
> As a general warning, this story will have violence and a lot of dubious consent, borderline non-consensual. This story will be dealing with much darker themes than it's preceding story. 
> 
> And on that note, here is where our story begins!

The wind beat against his face, as he leaned his head back against the head rest of the Jeep.  


Another hunt down.  


Another success under his belt.  


He looked over at the other Ravagers traveling with him, smiling brightly as he watched them enjoying the shine of the sun.  


He caught the eyes of the driver in the rear view mirror of the vehicle. The older, bigger Cajun man smiled cheekily and winked back at him in response. Dean rolled his eyes at the antics of his best friend and turned to the second man sitting in the seat beside him.  


His heart fluttered at the sight of this beautiful man. Despite the fact that they'd been together for several years now, he was always awed by him. He wondered if he would ever accept the reality that the dark haired, blue eyed man sitting directly in front of him was his.  


The man in question glanced back, noticing his gaze was captivated on him.  


He raised an eyebrow questioningly, head tilting curiously as he waited to see what Dean wanted.  


Dean smiled wider, ignoring his lover's silent inquiry and leaned back in his seat. He was truly happier now than he'd been his whole life.  


It had been nearly four years since Castiel had shouted out the order to take Dean back to the compound with them. He had resigned to his fate that he was to be tortured and sentenced to death.  


Instead, he was welcomed into the group with open arms, learned how to survive in the wasteland they called home, and found a place where he felt he belonged.  


It had been tough getting to that point, though. When he first learned the steps he needed to take in becoming a Ravager, he was terrified. He could still remember those long days spent on the mats training with Cas, paired with the restless nights, convinced it would soon be one of his last.  


Miraculously, he survived the endurance round, earning himself a crude 'R' carved into his hip.  


Unfortunately, his troubles were far from over. After he healed from those injuries, he was sent off on his first hunt, one that was supposed to be simple and easy. But, when another Ravager intruded, and the Croats invaded the area, all hell had broke loose.  


He left the site with a knife sticking out the side of his ribs, and was grateful for Jess' quick skills and Cas' attentive aftercare. Without them, he may not be alive.  


But he was, and he was doing better than ever before.  


Dean looked out at the approaching compound, torn between being glad he was home and restless that their hunt was over so quick.  


He, Cas, and Benny had set out just that morning to a caravan that had broken down and been abandoned. They'd gotten a decent haul out of the remains, and went on their way.  


Dean was disappointed the hunt had ended there. Cas scolded him for thinking so, telling him he shouldn't test his luck. Dean argued back it wasn't luck that would save him, but skill and great back ups. And with Benny and Castiel backing him, he felt nearly invincible.  


Dean hopped out of the Jeep as it was pulling to a stop in the garage at the compound and reached back to pull out the three duffle bags they'd collected. He walked up to Chuck and Jess who were chatting at the entrance.  


Jess looked up, and hummed at the sight of the three boys, "That was quick."  


Dean shrugged, "It was an easy hunt. Nothing exciting happened."  
"Which is the way it should be," Cas growled in warning behind him, glaring at both Jess and Benny as though he dared them to contradict him.  


Benny lifted his arms in mock defense and drawled, "You ain't gonna hear an argument from me, brother."  


Dean simply rolled his eyes, choosing not to argue back with this boyfriend. It wasn't as if he was looking for trouble. He just wanted a challenge, that's all.  


Surprisingly, living the lifestyle of a Ravager was as glamorous as one might think. It even could get monotonous at times. It was always good to shake it up a bit, get your blood racing.  


There was no better way to achieve that than a good old-fashioned hit and run hunt.  


Jess chuckled and replied, "Well, I've got good news then. Just overheard the possibility of another hunt, not too far from here. Interested?"  


She turned to look at Dean, waiting for him to answer.  


Jess got it.  


The _need_ for the hunt.  


The need to get out there and give yourself a challenge, reaching towards the edge, pushing yourself until you nearly can't take it anymore, before pulling yourself back.  


"What's the hunt?" he asked interested, ignoring Cas' sharp glance in between the two of them.  


Cas was always lecturing Dean that you shouldn't test fate. That you should be grateful for what you have and the safety you've been given.  


But, Cas was also worried that one day Dean wouldn't pull back from the edge.  


What he didn't understand was that as long as Cas was there, Dean would always pull back for him.  


Jess shrugged, "Just a quick pick up. A cargo train broke down on it's way south. They probably got most of the stock out of the broken car, but it's worth a shot to check it out anyway."  


Dean nodded, it was another simple hunt, much like the one they had just gotten back from, but he wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to go when presented to him. After all, two simple hunts in a row was completely reasonable and well within his capabilities. Plus, this would give him another chance to be out for a little bit longer. He hated that feeling of uselessness when he was stuck in his cabin all day. He'd much prefer to be out, actually doing something to help out the gang.  


"Yeah, sure I'll tag along," he answered easily, picking up one of the emptier duffle bags he'd already dropped and hoisting it back up onto his shoulder.  


Cas frowned, stepping forward as he interjected, "I don't think you should be leaving to go on another hunt quite this soon. You just got back..."  


Jess waved her hand, pushing Cas' worries aside, "C'mon Cas. It's really not a big deal. It's not like anything's gonna happen while we're away."  


Cas' frown turned into a scowl, "I really don't like it when you say things like that, Jess. It's like you're begging for the Universe to screw you over."  


Jess shrugged, smirking back at the dark haired man, shooting him an exaggerating wink.  


Dean, bit his lip, holding in his chuckle (he didn't want to upset Cas any further than he already was) and dropped his bag back onto the ground again, realizing he was going to have to do some old-fashioned convincing if he were going to keep his boyfriend from throwing a scene.  


He stepped forward to capture Cas' attention back onto himself, curled his finger through the older man's belt loops, and tugged his body until they were closely enough that their chests would bump together on every other breath.  


"I'll be fine, Cas," he reassured him, slipping his thumbs beneath his tattered white shirt and lightly rubbed his sharp hipbones, "I won't get cocky and I'll be extra careful. You don't need to worry about me."  


Cas sighed, mumbling to himself, "I'll always worry about you," as he rested his forehead against Dean's and mimicked Dean's gestures by placing his hands on Dean's hip.  


He asked defeated, "I'm guessing there's no way I can convince you to let me tag along?"  


"Nope," Jess replied, popping the 'p' at the end of the word, butting her way back into the conversation before Dean had a chance to respond, "I need you to stay and deal with Crowley. He should be arriving any minute now."  


Cas growled, turning his head to look up at the sky as though he were pleading to some unknown Deity.  


Dean chuckled, reaching up and kissing the underside of Cas' jaw.  


"I'll see you when I get back tonight," Dean promised him, trailing his lips along his jaw line, loving the feel of Cas' rough scruff against his chapped lips.  


"We'll spend some time together, just you and me, alone in our cabin. I'll let you do whatever you want tonight in your efforts of welcoming me home."  


Cas' gaze trailed back down to Dean's face, his pupils dilating as he repeated, " _Anything_ I want?"  


Dean nipped Cas' ear and whispered, "Anything at all. Tonight? I'm yours to do with whatever you please."  


Cas closed his eyes, his humming sounding extra pleased, obviously already racing to come up with a plan.  


It wasn't often that the two had time to themselves to explore one another. They tried to give each other turns for who took charge, but most nights that privilege was given to the older Ravager.  


Not only was he more experienced, but Cas usually desired to have a resemblance of control, to be able to take command of the situation in a safe environment. Dean, on the other hand, had no problems letting loose, giving Cas that control to help balance him.  


He trusted Cas and knew he would never do anything to hurt him.  


Cas nodded, quickly planting a kiss on Dean's lips before stepping back, finally letting Dean go.  


Dean waved at Benny and Chuck, both who had turned away to unpack the Jeep, pointedly avoiding staring at the affectionate couple, and turned back to Jess to help her look over their second Jeep to make sure in was in good shape for their trip.  


Benny had taught Dean the basics of car mechanics, and he'd taken to it quickly. It was usually the two of them who did maintenance on their Jeeps to ensure that they would take them where they needed to go, and more importantly, bring them home.  


It only took a few minutes to get through his pre-hunt check before he was dropping the hood back into place and deeming the vehicle "ready-to-go".  


He grabbed his bag, still on the ground from where he'd left it previously, and threw it in the back with the rest of the stuff that Jess had already loaded.  


Neither Chuck, nor Benny were surprised when Dean hopped up into the Jeep, letting Jess take control of the wheel (since she was the one who knew where the actual hunt was).  


It wasn't uncommon for Dean to go out on two hunts in a row, especially if they were two "easy" hunts. In his short time among the group, he had earned the reputation as the best hunter there. Out of everyone, his hunts always produced the most profitable items, which meant Jess wanted to send him out more frequently.  


Cas was not overly thrilled with this idea, but begrudgingly admitted that their group was much better off now that Dean was hunting.  


Jess hopped into the Jeep, turning the ignition to start the vehicle, before turning to wave good-bye to the group they were leaving behind.  


Cas was still frowning at the two of them, while Chuck watched Cas nervously.  


Benny was, as he always seemed to be, amused by the whole thing.  
Jess rolled her eyes, "C'mon, Cas. Don't look at me like that. I'll make sure that your boy toy comes back safe and sound and in time for your kinky sex tonight."  


Cas sighed exasperatedly, muttering in-comprehensively beneath his breath as he turned away and walked out of the garage, presumably to meet Crowley.  


Chuck yelped and quickly followed after him, leaving Benny behind.  


"Don't you two go getting into trouble now," Benny ordered, his eyes still twinkling beneath his fake scowl.  


"Who, us?" Jess asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes as she looked down at him demurely.  


"Never," Dean answered back with a smirk and a wink.  


And with that, Jess hit the gas and flew out onto the dirt road on the outskirts of the compound, leaving behind a trail of dust, making their way towards the main road.  


“Did you get a good haul?” Jess asked, tilting her head in Dean’s direction as she slowed down to take the turns a little more safely.  


They were reckless, not suicidal.  


“It wasn’t bad,” Dean shrugged, thinking back to the goods Benny had grabbed to take back to the campsite, as he shifted back in his seat, propping up his feet on the dashboard to get more comfortable, “Some clothes, a few canned foods, and cooking oil was it, really.”  


“Oh, I’m sure Benny was thrilled about the oil,” Jess responded.  


Dean chuckled, “Yeah, he’s already got several ideas for what he wants to cook. He’s hoping to go to the Roadhouse to get some fresh meat from Ellen to cook up later this week.”  


“Mmm,” Jess hummed pleased, “I hope she has steak.”  


“Can we justify buying steak?” Dean asked amused.  


Jess shrugged, “Sure, I want steak. That’s all the justification needed.”  


Dean rolled his eyes, “Why is it that whenever I want something nice, I’m always told it’s an unnecessary expense. Yet, when you want something…”  


“Hey, you knuckleheads are the ones that put me in charge,” she responded teasingly.  


“I certainly didn’t,” he retorted.  


Jess laughed, “And yet you still get to reap the benefits. Lucky you.”  


Dean huffed, a small smile gracing his face, “Yeah, lucky me.”  


There wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't grateful that Cas had found him and raised him from the hell he was living.  


After all, there really was only one thing he missed from his life before:  


Sam.  


Fortunately, Dean knew that he'd see Sam again. He was sure his little brother was going to be pissed with him, but it was a risk he had to take.  


He and Cas were already planning a trip after the winter season at the beginning of Spring to go down to the Orphanage and give Sam the opportunity to come with them.  


Not as a Ravager (he would never want this life for Sammy), but give him a place at the Roadhouse, where he was close by, but safe.  


Ellen and Bobby had already agreed to taking in another person, assured by Dean that Sam would be a help to them, not a hinder.  


The gate was just ahead, and Dean was already feeling restless and ready to go back out on another hunt.  


He knew Jess felt the same, because the vehicle rumbled beneath them, and sped a little faster.  


Dean whooped, causing Jess to laugh, and pull her eyes off of the road for just a moment.  


When she turned back, it was to a blurred figure that had jumped in front of their moving vehicle.  


Jess swore, slamming on her breaks and flinging her arm out to hit Dean against his chest, as though that would protect him from flying out the front of the jeep.  


Dean clutched onto the sides of the seat, wide-eyed and white knuckled, his heart pounding as his mind tried to catch up.  


What the hell just happened?  


They both stared, mouths slightly agape, hearts thumping so hard, Dean swore it would jump straight out of their chests. He expected the worst as they looked at the man who had interrupted their trip.  


Dean was shocked, and yet strangely not all that surprised when he looked at the shaking man who stood in front of the Jeep, whimpering as he huddled just a mere couple of inches from their front bumper.  


Out of anyone who would be stupid enough to jump in front of a vehicle, it would be Chuck.  


"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jess called out angrily, gesturing to frightened man.  


Chuck stood staring back, breathing deeply as though he were in shock.  


He stuttered, trying to say something unsuccessfully, as the shock of almost being hit registered in his mind.  


Perhaps he hadn't realized just how stupidly dangerous it was to fling yourself in front of a fast moving Jeep.  


"Chuck?" Dean growled, annoyed that normally timid and slightly cowardly man had chosen now to act on his slightly neurotic and mental impulses.  


Surely, this was the mental breakdown Chuck was having that they had all been waiting for.  


Out of everyone in the group, Chuck was the least likely to handle any changes, thus making it surprising that he'd lasted this long. It certainly helped that he went on minimal hunts and instead proved his usefulness in the storage room, keeping track of all of their supplies.  


"It's - it's Crowley," Chuck gasped out finally, shaking his head as though he were trying to regain his composure.  


"What about him?" Jess asked annoyed, snapping her fingers to try and force Chuck to quickly spit out what he was trying to tell them.  


"Live stock!" Chuck blurted out, his eyes shifting to the side in horror, "He brought live stock."  


Jess' mouth dropped and she muttered, "That mother fucker..."  


She looked behind her before throwing the Jeep in reverse and driving backwards down the dusty road. Dean grabbed a hold of the seat again, watching Chuck for a moment as he chased after the moving vehicle, attempting to keep up with them on foot (and not doing nearly as bad as Dean had suspected he would. In fact, if Dean wasn't so confused right now, he'd probably be really impressed).  


Jess drove them all the way back into the garage, squealing into the open space as she parked horribly in the middle of the room, barely missing hitting the other Jeep they had and jumped out without even bothering turning off the vehicle.  


Dean quickly turned the ignition off, and pulled out the keys. He jumped out, leaving their bags behind in favor of chasing after Jess, hearing Chuck's breathy pants as he ran through the garage and chased after them.  


He could see Jess just ahead of him, already sprinting into the side alleys to take a short cut into the main area where the arena was.  


This was usually where Crowley met with the leaders of the Ravagers, presenting them with all sorts of goodies to sell or trade.  


Crowley was a traveling salesman. Not quite a Ravager, as he didn't seem to scavenge, but instead finding items of great worth (sometimes gold and jewels, sometimes food or clothes) and made business deals.  


He was the only outsider that once he had entered into the compound, was allowed to leave again.  


Dean had only interacted with Crowley a handful of times. Crowley was a smarmy man who you never quite knew if you could trust or not.  


Jess hated dealing with his often demonic behavior and usually left the dealings to Castiel.  


This worked out well, as Crowley seemed to have a soft spot for Cas, and usually would go out of his way to do extra for the blue-eyed man, calling him the angel to his demon.  


Dean jumped off the trail, following the path that Jess had gone as he racked his brain, trying to figure out what Chuck meant by live stock.  


Had he brought animals for food? Real live animals?  


Dean knew they existed, as Jess had reminded him earlier, Ellen often was able to get deals with other towns to get fresh meat from these animals, but he himself had never seen any animals other than rats and the occasional bird.  


But, why would Jess look so haunted at the mention of animals intended for food?  


Surely if that's all it was, Castiel could have taken care of it, as he usually did, being the only one who could deal (although begrudgingly) with Crowley and his eccentrics.  


Dean looked up just in time to stop himself before he ran into Jess who had frozen in the middle of the walkway, staring horrified at the scene that lay before her.  


"No," she whispered dejectedly, lifting her hands to cover her mouth, as though she were physically trying to hold back a sob.  


Dean stepped forward, gently placing his hand on Jess' arm, unsure if he was trying to ground her or himself, as he shook his head and blinked rapidly, trying to convince his brain that what he saw before him was clearly a mistake.  


He spotted Crowley, standing in the middle of the group, pointing to his inventory behind him, just waiting to be bought, a smug smile on his face.  


Dean shivered, watching this conniving man as he did business with the other Ravagers who were eagerly approaching him, Alistair being right as the head of the pack.  


His eyes wandered to the "live stock" that was standing behind him, his mind finally catching up to take in what his eyes were seeing but not daring to believing.  


Children.  


Actual fucking children.  


Dean's heart dropped as he turned towards Jess who was still frozen in her spot, seeming just as haunted by the sight as Dean was, confirming the horrific sight in front of them.  


Crowley was selling slaves.  


And the worst part? Dean thought to himself as he looked over the group of children that were staring at the ground shifting nervously at the leers and attention they were receiving.  


He thinks he may just recognize some of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dUN DUNNNNN!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all who have read and kudoed (is that the correct term? I'm going to say yes.) and commented. It really is encouraging to see! I'm grateful for your support and I hope you enjoyed this next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes scanned over the heads of the kids he saw chained behind Crowley, resting on a face here and there.  


He recognized these faces.  


He may have been gone from the Orphanage for four years now, but there was no mistaking who some of these kids were. 

He'd spent his entire childhood among these faces and to see them now, lined up in a row and tied together with chains was sickening.  


Dean grabbed Jess' arm, who had frozen at the sight, and dragged her behind him, barely registering that Chuck had caught up with them and was trailing along beside them as he weaved through the disturbingly excited crowd until he found Castiel standing in a group with Benny, Ash, and Dorothy.  


He pushed Jess forward, unconcerned as she stumbled into Benny's arms, who was watching her with a completely somber expression that was very unlike the normally playful man.  


Dean caught Cas' eye and blurted out, "They're from the orphanage, Cas."  


Cas' shoulders dropped, his eyes pleading for forgiveness when he answered back, "I know."  


Dean looked at each person in the group, pleading with them, "We have to save them."  


Surely they understood!  


They couldn't leave these kids to themselves!  


They _had_ to help!  


Each person looked away, no one wanting to look Dean in the eye.  


Cas closed his eyes, and let out a pained, "Dean..."  


Dean shook his head in disbelief, unable to accept that this group of people, who he thought was his family, was willing to allow such a terrible thing to happen.  


"No, Cas," Dean shot back angrily, already having an idea of what he was going to say.  


"Dean, please," Cas begged, willing him to understand.  


Dean scowled at the other man, and spat out, "Fuck you, Cas. Fuck all of you. We're supposed to be better than this."  


He turned to march off, but didn't get far before a hard grabbed his arm, pulling him off to the side.  


He looked up, staring into Cas' deep blue eyes, blazed with fury and disappointment.  


Oh, so he had disappointed Cas now?  


_Good._  


At least the feeling was mutual.  


"What?" Dean growled, not wanting to listen to Cas' pitiful excuses.  


"We can't save them all, Dean," Cas growled back, shooting Dean a pointed look, "We don't have the resources. We would end up killing ourselves, and for what?"  


"We would be helping -" Dean started , but Cas interrupted him before he could finish.  


"Helping them how?" He asked, "They're children. This life isn't a lifestyle suited for kids as young as them. Honestly, I'm amazed any of us survived for as long as we have."  


Cas turned, rubbing his hand against his cheek, before admitting, "They'd be better off not being dragged into this hell hole we call a life."  


Dean grabbed Cas' arm, pulling him back as he glared, fury pulsing through his veins, "Well, guess what, Cas? These kids are already here. Yeah, they deserve a whole hell of a lot more, but these are the cards they've been dealt. So you're going to buck the fuck up and actually do something, you capiche?"  


Cas blinked twice, his face going completely blank, before he answered flatly, "I never said I wasn't going to do something. In fact, I already have a plan in place."  


"What plan?" Dean spat out, still high on adrenaline from the horrors he was witnessing.  


"We're going to buy some kids," Cas answered, folding his arms as he braced himself for Dean's explosive reaction.  


He sputtered, "What the hell, Cas? You're going to -? Why the hell -?"  


Cas narrowed his eyes, "I told you that we couldn't save them all, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave them at the mercy of someone else. Especially not Gordon or Alistair."  


He clenched his jaw, before continuing, "We'll give them a choice, the same choice as we gave to you when I first brought you back. Depending on how much each kid goes for, I suspect we have enough to buy a small handful. We reckon that these kids would have a better shot with us than anyone else, even if it's still a shitty choice."  


Dean's mouth dropped, hope filling his chest, "Really?"  


Cas took a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily, before once again clearing all emotion from his face.  


"Do you really think so little of me that I would stand back and simply do nothing?"  


Dean stared back, shocked at Cas' question, not entirely sure what his answer was supposed to be.  


Cas scowled, "Well, while you take your time to think on it, I'm going to go and actually _do something_."  


"Cas," Dean called out, watching his boyfriend's retreating figure, "Cas, wait!"  


Dean cursed himself as he jogged, catching up to Cas, just as he was reaching the group.  


Dean started, placing his hand on Cas' arm, "Cas, I -"  


"We'll talk later," Cas dismissed him, turning to Jess who was still staring blankly at the crowd, despite Benny's soothing words.  


He flicked Jess in the middle of her forehead, ignoring Benny's protests, and ordered, "Jess, I need you to snap out of it. You're the leader of this group for a reason. It's your time to lead."  


Jess blinked several times, before nodding in understanding, "Yes, I - I'm sorry. I can do this."  


She patted Benny's arm before taking a deep breath, her features hardening, as she returned to the Jess that Dean had grown accustomed to seeing.  


She asked, "What're the facts?"  


"There's just over a dozen kids, all coming from a compound called The Orphanage."  


"Ain't that where you come from?" Benny asked Dean tersely, raising his eyebrow to confirm that he was alright.  


Dean nodded, letting out a curt, "Yep."  


Cas ignored them and continued, "He's going to be selling them auction style - giving everyone a chance to bid on the kids they want."  


"Smart," Jess said, regretfully, "He can get a higher price for 'em."  


Cas nodded at Dorothy who held out a piece of paper for Jess to take.  


"These are all of their identification numbers and what Crowley calls," Dorothy scrunched her nose in distaste, "their selling points."  


Jess scanned through the page, muttering, "Height, weight, age, skills. Wonder how accurate this sheet is or if it's been embellished."  


"Knowing Crowley? It's sure to be a bit of both," Cas replied, "He wouldn't put a direct lie in writing. There'd be a shred of truth to it, but you can guarantee that he's reworded it to make it sound as nice as possible."  


Jess nodded, "Do we get to talk to any of the kids before the bidding?"  


Cas shook his head in response, "Crowley has the kids out, with their identification numbers listed if you want to inquire about any of them, but is adamant that there will be no interaction until after the bidding."  


"So, we're making decisions on these falsified facts and faces alone. Great," she moaned, rubbing her temples, before asking, "How long do we got, then?"  


"Probably about 20 minutes, give or take."  


Jess turned to Dean, "You said you recognize these faces?"  


Dean nodded, his mind steel reeling with regret from his argument with Cas earlier.  


_Of course_ Cas was going to do something to try and help. That's the kind of man he was. That's why Dean lov-   


"So we have an advantage, then," Cas' voice broke into his thoughts, bringing him back into the present, "You can help us to make the right choices based off of what you remember. We can only do so much. We want to make sure that this little bit counts."  


Dean nodded again, resigning himself to his horrifying fate of having to choose which kids they would save and which ones he was going to condemn to die.  


Fitting.  


Cas continued urgently, "First thing's first. Dean? Is Sam among the crowd?"  


Dean blinked twice, looking Cas in the eyes as he shook his head.  


"No," he answered hoarsely, numb at the implications.  


"Are you certain?" Cas asked pointedly, "If Sam is among this group, he is our highest priority. If not, we can go from there."  


Dean nodded, looking back through the crowd, scanning through the faces one last time as he searched for his little brother.  


Sam was no where to be seen.  


He wasn't sure if he should be grateful or horrified.  


He shook his head a second time, "No, he's not there."  


Cas nodded once, gesturing for Jess to proceed.  


The others stepped forward, gathering around her to look at the list and give their input, but Dean stepped away until he was in front of Cas.  


Cas narrowed his eyes, "Dean, now isn't the time to continue our discussion. We'll talk -"  


"Where is he, Cas?" Dean asked quietly, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend's face, "If Sam's not with this group, then where is he?"  


Cas' features softened, and he answered confidently, "We'll find him. I promise."  


Dean nodded his head, stepping back forward, wrapping his arms around Cas' torso, resting his forehead against the older man's.  


"I'm sorry," he whispered earnestly, "I do trust you. I _know_ you want to help. I just - "  


Cas hushed him, kissing his lips softly as his long fingers ran lightly up and down Dean's back.  


"I know," he answered, his breath lightly brushing against Dean's lips.  


"I love you," Dean told him, squeezing him a little tighter.  


Cas smiled briefly, before he looked back at him sadly, "I know."  


He kissed the corner of his lips, letting it linger there before taking a step back and pushing Dean in Jess' direction.  


"Now is the time to leave your emotions behind," Cas told him in warning, "Jess needs you. Now more than ever."  


Dean glanced back at Jess, who looked much better now than she had before, and asked, "Why was she -?"  


"Now, Dean," Cas ordered, dismissing his question before he could even get it out.  


Dean stood straighter, saluting Cas before turning and joining the group, taking a deep breath as he bent over Jess to glance at the names.  


She glanced back up at him and pointed to a list of written numbers on the side of the paper, "These are the people on our shortlist. Is there anyone that you feel I may be missing or something you think should be taken off the list?"  


Dean took a deep breath, his voice wavering slightly as he reached for the paper, "Let me take a look."  


Benny watched him cautiously, "You alright there, brother?"  


Dean huffed, his eyes never leaving the page, "Is anyone here alright?"  


Benny grunted in what Dean suspected was agreement, but he didn't bother to look up to check.  


He focused on the numbers that haunted him on the sheet before him.  


No emotions.  


It was all strategy.  


Dean mentally scoffed, easier said than done.  


This whole situation was fucked up, and he was torn in between being angry that they were part of the problem and knowing there was nothing they could do.  


As he stared at the numbers, he heard Jess dismiss Chuck, Ash, and Dorothy, telling them to go back to the campsite and get ready for their new additions. Jess and Castiel would be taking care of the auction, while Benny and Dean would watch over the recently bought kids being added to their group.  


Together, once the whole thing was over, they'd head back to the campsite together.  


Crowley called out to everyone in the area to take their seats, as the auction would be starting in five minutes.  


Jess stood in front of Dean and said, "Here's the plan. We'll each have a copy of this list, if someone is shown and you think that we should be bidding on them and they're not on the list, nod to Castiel. He'll be watching for any signals from you. If they're presented and you think they should be taken off the list, shake your head. Understand?"  


Dean nodded, clutching the white paper in his hand a little tighter, as he took a deep breath.  


Cas placed his hand on his shoulder comfortingly before following Jess to their place in front of the auction, leaving Benny and Dean behind, to wait for the outcome.  


"This whole thing is a shit-storm, brother," Benny said softly, "And if anything happens to these kids, that's not on you."  


Dean didn't bother to answer back.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your support! Your comments and kudos make me very happy.
> 
> You are all wonderful people! :)


	4. Chapter 4

“Identification number _001346_ : our first product is a feisty young woman. At 5’ 4”, and 98lbs, this 14 year old girl will be sure to fight back. Can I start the bidding at 5 coins?”  


Dean bared his teeth at the salesman, now auctioneer, wishing he could just jump on the stage and slaughter the man where he stood.  


He had stripped the kids of any outer clothing they had, leaving them in their underwear, standing shivering and vulnerable on the stage.  


The girl currently up on the stage, glared at the crowd as she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering from the wind.  


Alistair lifted up his hand lazily, eyes drawing in on the small figure of the girl in front of him.  


Dean shivered, shifting his murderous intentions from the small, snarky man on the stage to the skeezy, rat-bastard in the audience.  


No, if there was anyone in this room he wanted to stab right now, it was this man.  


Dean and Alistair had a long history of violence.  


From the first moment Dean had been brought back to the compound, Alistair seemed to have it out for him.  


He'd tried to convince Castiel to sell him, tried to claim Dean as his own, did everything he could to tear Dean apart.  


It had nearly worked too.  


Physically, Dean had been bruised and broken (and eventually stabbed on Alistair's orders), but he'd come out on top.  


But, mentally, there were still moments he could feel Alistair's slimy hands on him, sliding up his thigh and cupping his balls.  


The thought made him sick, and he quickly pushed that line of thinking to the side.  


Gordon also raised his hand, signifying that he was interested in purchasing the girl as well.  


"Excellent, I have two bidders here. Can I get another bid for 10 coins?"  


Both Alistair and Gordon raised their hands again, lifting an eyebrow at each other.  


"And the bidding continues," Crowley spoke from on stage, "Can I get a higher bid?"  


"13 coins," Gordon said, turning to Alistair to shoot him a challenging look.  


Alistair thought for a moment before, shaking his head, holding out his hand as though he were generously giving the girl to Gordon.  


Gordon dropped 13 coins into Crowley's palm as the girl was pulled from the stage and shoved over to his group.  


The whole scene was both maddening and horrifying.  


"Alright," Crowley said, with a crooked smile, "Let's pull out our next product..."  


And just as the first bid had gone, the auction continued.  


The next person had both Jess and Gordon casting bids on, a skinny Asian boy with long hair who looked terrified at his surroundings. When Cas had looked back for a confirmation, Dean had nodded. He wasn't sure what this kid's name was, but he was fairly certain he'd seen the kid talking to Sammy a time or two.  


Perhaps if they were friends, he might possibly know...  


Dean cracked his neck, trying to clear his mind of his emotions.  


Now wasn't the time.  


He needed to stay focused.  


Jess won the bidding with 12 coins.  


Dean knew they only had 50 coins to bid, and bit his bottom lip nervously, counting back and to remind himself there were only 38 coins left.  


The boy was pushed off stage in Castiel's direction as the dark haired man walked forward to give their gang's money to Crowley in exchange for their newly purchased human.  


And wasn't that just a fucked-up thought right there?  


The boy shook violently as Cas bent down to whisper in his ear, pointing over at Dean and Benny, instructing him to wait over there with the other two Ravagers.  


He nodded shakily, leaving Cas' side to approach Dean and Benny who both waved at the younger boy awkwardly.  


As he came closer, his dark, wide eyes widened and his steps quickened until he was within hearing range where he immediately asked, "D-Dean?"  


Dean shot him a cocky smirk, one that he most certainly wasn't feeling, and replied, "We'll talk later kid. Just trust me for now when I tell you that everything's gonna be okay."  


The boy nodded adamantly, his posture relaxing as he stood just behind the two.  


It seemed that seeing Dean there, someone he had met at the orphanage, and more importantly, Sam's older brother, calmed his nerves dramatically.  


Dean wasn't sure why. His words were meaningless. These kids had been ripped from their home, had who knows what done to them, only to be strapped up like cattle and sold to a group of monsters.  


It was hard not to feel like he was a part of those monsters when he turned back to the bidding and watched as the next girl was sold to Alistair for 16 coins.  


Dean's heart dropped as he watched the girl get flung into Alistair's arms, tears pouring down her face. The older man sneered as he bent over to whisper in her ear. She gasped in horror, her sobs loud enough to hear across the stage to where Dean was standing. It took everything he had in him to stop himself from rushing over there and causing a scene.  


Dean felt his heart ache as he forced himself to turn away from crying girl and look at the next boy who led onto the stage. His shoulders were hunched in, his head hung down low. He kept his eyes on the floor, only moving when he would occasionally reach up to mess with his dirty blonde hair, as though it were a nervous tick he couldn't quite contain.  


Dean recognized the kid's number as another one on their list and nodded.  


He didn't remember seeing this kid from the orphanage, but the poor kid barely looked like he could keep himself standing on his own two legs. If there was anyone who needed help, it was him.  


Unsurprisingly, Jess was the only one who bid on him, getting him for a mere 5 coins, as both Alistair and Gordon seemed uninterested, calling him insignificant and boring.  


The young boy, glanced down, a blush creeping onto his face at the snarky retorts against his appearance. He waited patiently as Castiel stepped up to exchange the coins for the boy.  


When the exchange was done, he finally glanced up, looking at Castiel whose arm was outstretched for him to come. His eyes widened slightly, before he squinted in confusion.  


Cas ignored him, other than to instruct him to join Dean and Benny and the other kid they had there with them already.  


The second boy nodded, following the first boy's path until he was standing directly next to the other kid.  


The two glanced at each other, but neither opted to speak up.  


A couple more kids were bid on, one more going to Gordon and another to Alistair. It irked Dean how excited these two men were. They were like little kids on Christmas, being told that they were actually getting presents for the holiday. The both seemed to light up brighter when Crowley brought out a tall, slender brunette onto the stage.  


The young girl had an air of confidence (which had to of been faked) as she stood tall on the stage, her eyes looking down demurely at the crowd, uncaring that she was in her underwear, being showcased as nothing more than a _thing_.  


It only took one glance for Dean to remember who this girl was.  


Bela.  


He and Bela had never gotten along. She was always going around the orphanage, trying to manipulate others into doing what she wanted them to do.  


Dean had never had the patience or desire to deal with her, no matter how pretty she was.  


The bidding started and all three leaders lifted up their hands to bid.  


Cas glanced back at Dean for confirmation that they should bid on the girl. He hesitated briefly, coming to a dreaded conclusion. Before he could talk himself out of it his decision, Dean shook his head.  


There was no way Bela's personality would fit in within the confines of the group. They prided themselves on their ability to work together. As far as he remembered, Bela only cared about looking out for herself.  


Glancing at her now, up on the stage - _was she posing?_ -, he had a strong feeling that nothing had changed.  


Cas leaned forward to whisper in Jess' ear, who nodded in acknowledgment and chose not to bid any higher.  


Gordon and Alistair continued their bidding until Alistair won with 19 coins.  


Dean's stomach churned on itself as he watched the girl he had said no to be led into the arms of the one man he hated the most.  


"What happens to her is not on you," Benny whispered in his ear.  


Dean ignored his friend, keeping his eyes focused on the scene in front of him.  


Benny was wrong.  


_He_ had made the choice to say no.  


And now whatever happened to her, however much of her blood was shed, that _was_ on him. He had her fate in his hands, and he delivered her to the worst monster he'd ever known.  


He shivered at the idea of what horrors Bela may have to go through because he shook his head.  


He took a deep breath, keep his eyes forward as he stubbornly refused to look anywhere else but ahead. Another girl was brought onto the stage, and she, very much like Bela, stood just as tall and confidant. Only, it was clear to Dean, that her intent was completely different to the girl who had just been sold before her.  


While Bela had been showing off, this girl was proving her self-worth, whether to herself or to the crowd, he wasn't sure. One thing was certain though, this girl wouldn't go down without a fight.  


She was glaring at the audience with a hardened expression, obviously displeased at where she ended up.  


She had long blonde hair, a thin body, and delicate features.  


Dean saw both Gordon and Alistair sit up straighter, staring at her with hunger on their faces in their obvious interest.  


Dean glanced down, realizing this girl wasn't on the list and quickly nodded to Cas.  


He may have doomed Bela to a terrible fate, but he wasn't going to let this girl down too.  


The bidding started at five coins, with all three leaders raising their hands.  


"Can I see a higher bid?" Crowley asked, opening up the floor.  


"Ten coins," Alistair called out.  


"Twelve," Gordon rebutted.  


"Thirteen," Jess chimed in.  


"Sixteen," Alistair jumped to.  


"Seventeen," Gordon replied, his voice wavering and slightly unsure.  


"Ninteen," Jess answered calmly, raising an eyebrow at the other two, waiting for a rebuttal.  


Gordon immediately shook his head, sitting back in his seat with a pout as he muttered, "I'm out."  


Alistair, however, sneered, "Twenty-two."  


"Twenty-four," Jess quickly retorted confidently, narrowing her eyes at the other man.  


Crowley was watching the two, his eyes wide and eager.  


Alistair sat back, looking back at the blonde, clearly trying to decide if it was worth it for him to bid higher.  


"Going once," Crowley spoke, watching Alistair carefully, waiting for him to change his mind and chime in.  


"Going twice," he said, adding a heavy pause after he spoke, giving the other man one last chance.  


"Sold!" he declared, when Alistair kept his mouth shut, "To the lovely Jess for twenty-four coins."  


Dean sighed in relief, glad that they were at least able to do something good.  


The girl scowled at Cas, opening her mouth, most likely to argue back with him when he instructed her to join the others.  


Cas merely shot her a look, a similar one that he often shot to Dean himself, that immediately shut her up.  


Smart girl.  


She stomped over towards the group, scoffing as she looked at both Dean and Benny, clearly trying to assess the type of danger she was in and attempting to figure out how she was going to get out of it.  


Dean ignored her while Benny simply nodded in her direction before turning back, just as Crowley started speaking.  


"Well, as fun as this has all been, I'm sad to say we are on our last product for the day."  


Dean scowled.  


_Fun?_  


He allowed himself to briefly picture taking a knife and stabbing Crowley right in his stupid little face, feeling slightly more satisfied, as he tuned back in.  


"Our last product is a special one, and sure to be someone valuable to add to your team."  


All three members sat up a little straighter as the last kid was brought out.  


Everyone's jaws dropped.  


This little blonde girl, who couldn't have been more than seven years old, hummed to herself unconcernedly as she stood on stage, glancing around the room in curiosity.  


"Fuck," Dean muttered under his breath, the same time Benny nearly growled, "She's just a fucking kid."  


Gordon, on the other hand, scoffed, clearly unimpressed.  


"We're Ravagers," he snarled to Crowley, "Not babysitters. What would I need a child for?"  


"If you're not interested, you certainly don't have to bid," Crowley answered coolly, turning to the other two, "Do I have a bid for five coins?"  


Jess waited a moment before raising her hand.  


Dean quickly did the math in his head, knowing they had already spent the majority of their money already.  


They had nine coins left.  


Just nine.  


As long as no one else bid...  


"Going once ... going twice ..." Crowley said, pausing for dramatic effect.  


"Six coins."  


Everyone gasped as they turned to look at Alistair who had his hand up lazily, calmly calling out his bid.  


Jess rolled her eyes, "What's you game here, Alistair? We both know you don’t want the girl."  


"Who says I don't want her?" Alistair asked amused, nodding his head in the little girl's direction.  


"Fine," Jess said exasperatedly, "Why do you want her?"  


"I don't," Alistair answered simply, "But you do. And I will take much pleasure in taking her from you, just as you've taken what I wanted from me."  


Jess narrowed her eyes, "Seven."  


"Eight," Alistair countered easily, "I'm curious to see how high you'll be going. You can't have that many coins left. Not after you spent so many on the last one."  


"You jealous, Alistair?" Jess asked through her teeth, "I bought her, fair and square."  


"Perhaps," the other man answered, "But now it's my turn to buy this girl _fair and square_."  


"Nine," Jess growled to Crowley, who was nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.  


Jess and Alistair locked eyes and stared each other down for a solid ten seconds.  


Everyone in the arena was completely quiet, no one willing or daring to make a single sound.  


Alistair licked his lips, his eyes leaving Jess' to look at Dean, as he said, "Ten."  


Dean clenched his fists, refusing to look away from Alistair's creepy stare first, relieved and terrified when the other man finally looked away first to turn his gaze back to Jess.  


They had no more coins to bid, and judging by the satisfied look on Alistair's face, he knew it.  


"Any other bids?" Crowley asked eagerly, eyes shifting between the two.  


Jess looked up at the sky as she gritted her teeth and shook her head.  


"Sold, to Alistair for ten coins, and this ends our auction for today. If there are any additional items you are interested in purchasing, please come see me at my stand afterwards."  


Alistair, stretched up high, throwing his coins into Crowley's hand as the little girl skipped off the stage and right into Alistair's legs.  


"I'm leaving with you?" she asked, wide eyed and innocent.  


"Yes, my child," Alistair answered, stroking a loose strand of her platinum blonde hair back behind her ear, "I think we'll go back home and play a bit."  


"Fuck you," Jess spat out disgusted, as Cas gathered up their things together.  


"With you? I could be persuaded," Alistair answered, his eyes gliding off to the side to glance at Dean again, "Although, there is someone else I would much prefer. My offer stands. You ever get bored, Castiel, you're little fuck toy is always welcome to stop by my place."  


Our of reflex, Cas stepped forward, his fist curling into a tight ball, as his stance hardened, ready for a fight.  


Jess placed her hand on Cas' arm and spoke roughly, "Fuck off, Alistair. Cas, let's go."  


Cas nodded, forcing himself to turn away from Alistair who picked up the little girl and carried her off with him.  


"You got our bags with you?" Jess asked Dean as soon as they approached.  


Dean shook his head, both in answer to her question and in an effort to shake away the sick feeling that resided in his gut.  


What the hell had they just done?  


"Damn," Jess muttered beneath her breath, "Well kids, hate to break it to ya, but you're stuck like that until we get to our campsite," she said, waving her hand at their unclothed bodies, "Once we're there, Garth should be able to get some clothes that fit you. If not, he can always modify some until they do."  


The two boys nodded, while the girl merely scowled in response.  


Benny quickly shrugged off his jacket, holding it out in an offering for the young girl to wear.  


She blinked, clearly surprised at his offer, before standing up taller, her head held high, and she told him insistently, "I don't need anything from _you_. I'm fine as I am."  


Benny shrugged, not in the slightest bit offended by her tone, and began to pull his jacket back onto his body, when the skinny, tall blonde boy spoke timidly, "I wouldn't mind, if - if that was okay."  


The boy was shivering where he stood, clearly cold and uncomfortable.  


Benny blinked once in surprise, before he chuckled and held out the jacket for the boy to take, "Knock yourself out, little one."  


The kid grabbed it eagerly, quickly wrapping the too large garment around his small frame, and shooting the older man a shy thankful smile.  


"We all good?" Jess asked flatly, an eyebrow raised.  


"Looks like," Benny answered back with a cheeky smile.  


Jess shot him an annoyed look before turning on her heels and marching out of the arena and back towards their campsite.  


The group of kids followed Jess, all three walking in a straight, uniformed line, looking as though they were marching towards their death.  


Knowing the shit they'd learned back at the Orphanage, Dean had no doubt that that was exactly what they thought was about to happen.  


Dean and Benny followed the group, keeping an eye out for any trouble, either from their new recruits or from one of the other Ravagers.  


Cas had stayed behind to meet with Crowley to make the trades he'd originally intended to make.  


The Asian kid glanced back as they walked, catching Dean's eyes as he stared at him in worry.  


Dean tried to nod reassuringly back at him, wincing when the kid quickly looked down, a frown on his face.  


What have they done, indeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Thanksgiving was last week, and I spent the holiday cooking and eating merrily, as well as spending time with family who had come in from out of town. It was a wonderful holiday, and I'm sad that it's over.
> 
> Good thing Christmas is just around the corner! Am I right??
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for your support.


	5. Chapter 5

“Why don’t we start with each of you telling us your names,” Jess spoke pleasantly, looking at the three kids before her.  


The three stared back, matching looks of discomfort and disbelief sketched on their faces.  


Once they had reached the campsite, Garth and Chuck had joined them, bringing piles of clothes. It didn't take long before the kids were able to find something that almost fit each of them (the red head boy's clothes hung on his frame, the Asian kid's clothes were several inches too short, and the blonde girl nearly refused clothing before begrudgingly taking some of Jess', which fit her surprisingly well.)  


“Why?” the girl blurted out, "you're just gonna kill us anyway."  


"And, why would I do that?" Jess asked in return, sighing as though she were bored.  


"Because you're Ravagers," the girl spat out, while both boys stared at her like she was crazy for speaking up.  


Dean rolled his eyes, "Okay, let's get one thing straight. Those tales Mother DeAnna and Miss Julie told you? It's shit. They're ghost stories told to keep the little ones in line. We're not the bad guys here, and if you took a fucking moment to use your brain, you'd actually see that pretty clearly."  


The girl scoffed and rounded on him, not in the least bit afraid, "What the hell do you know?"  


"Jo, just, stop," the Asian boy pleaded quietly, glancing at the girl, Jo, with wide eyes.  


"No, I don't think -"  


"Jo," the boy said again urgently, "This is _Dean_."  


Jo stopped talking and turned back to the boy, with her eye brow raised, "What the hell are you talking about, Kevin?"  


Kevin glanced over at Dean nervously, before confirming, "That's Dean. Dean Winchester."  


Jo blinked.  


She leaned forward to Kevin and whispered conspiratorially, "That's Dean? _Sam's_ Dean?"  


Kevin nodded vigorously and Jo leaned back, looking at Dean again, this time appraisingly.  


Dean rolled his eyes a second time, feeling a little warmth in his chest at the idea that he was known as Sam's, "Great, now that we're all aware of who I am, why don't we get on with it. And let's have a bit more civility this time. Got it?"  


Jess held back a smirk as she spoke up, "So, looks like we've got Jo and Kevin. What about you kid, what's your name?"  


The blonde boy's eyes widened as his mouth dropped. The poor kid looked terrified.  


Kevin elbowed him in the side and the kid shook his head, like he was coming out of his trance, and stuttered, "I-I'm Sa-Samandriel."  


"Sa-sa-what-now?" Benny asked with an eyebrow raised.  


"Samandriel," the boy repeated.  


"Well, that just ain't gonna work," Benny answered back, with a little smile.  


The boy furrowed his brow, not able to tell whether or not the big, burly man was joking or not.  


Benny glanced down at the shirt the boy was wearing, a red and white striped buttoned up shirt, with a name tag stitched on the front. The name tag had the name Alfie cross-stitched in pretty calligraphy.  


"We'll call you Alfie," Benny determined, winking over at Dean and Jess who both just rolled their eyes, but didn't dispute.  


Samandriel, now Alfie, opened his mouth to refute, but Jess interjected before he could say anything.  


"Alright, here's how this is gonna work," Jess said decisively, the tone in her voice immediately putting all three kids on their guard, "First you're gonna tell us how the hell you all got into this mess, then we'll figure out what to do with you."  


"You mean," Kevin started, hesitating briefly before pushing forward, "you mean, you don't know?"  


"Did I say that?" She asked briskly, shooting an annoyed look at the younger boy, "I got several ideas, later we'll figure out which idea is the best."  


Jess cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders back before continuing, "So, back to what I said before. How the hell did Crowley come across you?"  


All three kids remained silent.  


Jess stared back at them, her face completely expressionless as she waited for one of them to break.  


Unsurprisingly, it was Dean.  


"She asked you a question," he growled, frustrated at their lack of answer.  


When none of them responded a second time, Dean glanced at Jess who gave him a subtle nod.  


"Fine, doesn't matter," Dean said, sliding his hands into his pants pockets, "Let's cut to the chase, huh? Where the hell is Sam and why wasn't he with you?"  


Another brief pause before Kevin spoke timidly, "He was with us at the orphanage, but we got separated."  


Aflie nodded and added, "He told us to get out when it happened, but there was just too much going on. I didn't see..."  


"When what happened?" Benny asked softly, leaning in towards Alife.  


Alfie blinked back in shock, shooting a confirming look at Kevin, ignoring Jo's scowl, to explain, "When the man with the yellow eyes came."  


"Who was he?" Jess asked, her voice as soft and tender as Benny's, mimicking the only technique that appeared to work.  


Alfie shook his head, "I don't know. He was just waiting for us. We ran straight into him when we were escaping."  


"Escaping from what?" Benny asked.  


"There was a fire," Kevin spoke up, turning everyone's attentions from Alfie to him, much to the younger boy's relief, "A fire in the orphanage. The kids were screaming, but some of the older kids helped everyone get outside."  


"And Sammy was one of those?" Dean interjected, moving the conversation back to his little brother.  


Kevin nodded, "Yeah. I heard him yelling, directing the kids where to go. When we got outside, we just kept running to the compound doors, trying to get as far away from the fire as we could."  


"And that's when you ran into...yellow eyes?" Benny prompted, glancing over at Jess who was strangely tight-lipped.  


Both Alfie and Kevin nodded simultaneously.  


"Then what?" Dean urged them to continue.  


Kevin shrugged unhelpfully, "Then everything went dark. Next thing I knew, I was in a cage. I haven't seen Sam since the orphanage."  


Alfie nodded his head, "I haven't seen him since either."  


Dean huffed, looking towards the ceiling as he rubbed his hand against the grain of his unshaved face.  


Where the hell had Sam gone off to?  


It was silent for several long minutes before Jo finally spoke up, "He was in a cage with me."  


Dean turned around on his heels, his eyes widened slightly as he asked her to repeat, "What?"  


"Sam," Jo clarified, confirming Dean's fears, "When we all got put in a cage, he was in the same one as me."  


Dean stepped forward, walking closer to the young blonde, "Do you know what happened to him?"  


Jo pursed her lips stubbornly together, glancing over at Jess who was leaning against her desk with her arms folded, watching the exchange curiously.  


Jo sighed, as though her stubbornness was being sucked out of her and answered, "We made several stops before we came here. There was a particular town that yellow-eyes stopped outside of, saying that they would pay the most money for us. He pulled Sam out of the cage and said that he was sure that someone would be interested in buying him."  


Jess leaned forward, "So, why weren't you picked as well?"  


"Yellow eyes wanted me, but I made up too big of a fuss. He didn't want to deal with me fighting back the whole time, so he injected me with something and left me in the cage," Jo rubbed her arm in the place where Dean assumed the needle had injected her.  


"You got any clue what town they took you to?" Dean asked tersely, hating that he already knew what her answer was going to be.  


Jo confirmed his suspicions when she shook her head, "No."  


Dean closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath to try and control his frustrations.  


A dead end.  


"He took them to the Exalted compound."  


The three kids gasped in surprise at the new voice and huddled together closer as Cas' intimidating figure stood at the doorway.  


Dean turned quickly to his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?"  


Cas shrugged, throwing a bag of supplies he'd bought from Crowley onto the ground for Jess and Chuck to go through, "Call it an educated guess. But it would fit the criteria."  


"Hang on," Benny spoke slowly, glancing in between the three other adults in the room, "Who are the Exalted again?"  


Dean frowned and shook his head, having no clue who the exalted were.  


He remembered hearing the name before, back from when he was a kid, before he even lived in the orphanage, but had no clue the significance of it.  


Jess answered with a scowl, "The Exalted are the only ones who weren't affected by the croats coming into existence. They're the ones who live in those big, fancy compounds with piles of money and no morals. They use slaves to do their bidding and spend their days eating and having sex. They throw away what they don't use, wasting mountains of food and supplies that could be used to help others."  


She growled out, "People think that the Ravagers are bad, but the Exalted are way worse."  


Cas frowned at her declaration, but didn't dispute the claim. Instead, he added, "The Exalted prefer to have younger slaves, or at least to start them out younger. It's easier to train a child to become subjective to your will than an adult who has been living a free life already."  


Cas shot an apologetic look at Dean, knowing that Dean's heart felt as though it were being crushed with every negative word said about the Exalted.  


Is this really where Sam was right now?  


Was he with these...these monsters?  


"Crowley is planning on going to the Roadhouse next to try and make a trade with Bobby and Ellen. I figured we could easily catch up with him and see if he'll give us any additional answers," Cas spoke, directly to Dean.  


Dean nodded, attempting to smile at Cas to show him he was alright, knowing that it came out looking like a grimace instead.  


Jess interrupted their moment, "That's gonna have to wait. First we gotta figure out what we're doing with these," she jerked her thumb in the direction of the three frozen kids, "before you go running off on some crazy suicidal rescue mission."  


Dean opened his mouth to argue back, but Cas shook his head to cut him off.  


Dean huffed, closing his mouth again and folded his arms. He knew he probably looked like a stubborn child, but in that moment, he really didn't care.  


"Of course, Jess," Cas said placating, "How would you like to do this?"  


Jess frowned, taking a moment to think it through, before determining, "Benny, Dean, you two stand outside with the kids. I want to talk with each kid one-on-one to get a better sense of where they should be going."  


Dean and Benny nodded in confirmation, while Jess pointed a finger at Alfie and said, "Let's start with you."  


Alfie audibly gulped while Dean and Benny grabbed the other two kids and pulled them outside, despite both of their protests to stay together.  


Alfie shot them a reassuring glance before they closed the door.  


"What the hell?" Jo yelled, rounding on Dean as she placed her hands on her hips.  


Dean merely rolled his eyes, "Alfie's gonna be fine. Jess won't hurt him."  


"Why not?" Jo asked ostentatiously, "She the brains and tall, dark, and brooding in there the brawn? She gonna torture us mentally while he beats on us physically?"  


Dean's jaw tightened and he turned to Jo quickly, grabbing her arm to hold her still, "Let me get one thing straight. We are not the enemy. And if you go into that room with open hostility, I guarantee that you're gonna have a worse time than if you shut your mouth and listen for once. Understand?"  


Jo simply growled, tugging her arm out of Dean's grasp, but didn't reply.  


Benny spoke up, "It's not going to be nearly as bad as you think, cher. Jess and Cas are good people."  


"Why do they want to meet with each of us alone?" Jo asked stubbornly, "Why not just talk to us as a whole group like they were doing before?"  


"Because they want to explain what the options are and give each of you a choice. They don't want your choice to be influenced by the others. What may be best for you may the worst option for another. We ain't got much time to figure this all out, so they just want to do this right."  


"A choice?" Jo scoffed, "You expect me to believe that they'll let me decide what my fate is?"  


"They did for me," Dean answered softly, leaning against the side of the cabin.  


Both Jo and Kevin's eyebrows flew comically high on their foreheads.  


"What?" Jo asked, confused, her anger quickly deflating from her body.  


Dean sighed, shooting Benny a look, before explaining, "When I was first taken, I was given three options. I weighed my options and took a chance by staying here."  


"But, why?" Jo asked bewildered, "Why would you choose this?"  


"Cause Benny's right. These are good people," Dean answered simply.  


"I know what you're thinking, I thought the same thing when I first met them, but they quickly proved me wrong. And if you take a breath and give them a chance, they'll prove you wrong too."  


Kevin listened with rapt attention while Jo pursed her lips, choosing to stay silent.  


It wasn't much longer until the door opened and Alfie came walking out, shooting Kevin a look and saying, "They want to see you now."  


Kevin nodded, taking a deep breath and walking into the cabin, closing the door gently behind him.  


Jo marched up to Alfie, pulling him off the porch and patting him down.  
"Are you okay?" she asked hurriedly, "Did they hurt you?"  


Alfie shook his head, "No. They," he hesitated before continuing in slight awe, "They did exactly what they said they would."  


"Which was -?" Jo prompted urgently.  


"They presented me with some options and asked me to make a choice."  


"Told you," Dean answered smugly.  


Jo shot him a dirty look before turning her attention back onto Alfie, "What were the choices?"  


Alfie looked at her apologetically and shook his head, "I'm sorry, they asked me not to tell you. They don't want you to make a decision based off of mine or Kevin's."  


Jo's frown deepened, but she didn't argue or ask for more detail.  


Instead, she tucked closely into Alfie's side, and stared down at the ground, clearly in deep contemplation.  


Benny and Dean shot a look at each other, both deciding it would be better to let the silence continue, leaving these kids with their thoughts than trying to engage them in a conversation.  


Several more minutes passed before Kevin came out, "Jo, they're ready for you."  


Jo nodded, standing up straight and holding her head up high as though she were prepared to go into battle.  


When the door closed behind her, Benny let out a chuckle, "She's feisty, that one."  


Dean hummed in agreement, not nearly as amused by it as Benny appeared to be.  


Kevin spoke up timidly, "They're not really the best options, are they?"  


Surprised, Dean let out a bark of laughter, "Sorry kid. You kinda drew the short stick on this one. But, hey! At least you were given a choice, right?"  


Both Kevin and Alfie nodded their heads seriously.  


"It was better than I was expecting it to be, to be honest with you," Alfie admitted.  


Kevin nodded again, adding, "At least I know that whatever happens to me, it was from my own decision."  


Dean smirked at them, nodding in agreement, before letting his face fall back into his emotionless mask.  


Once Jo was finished, Jess and Cas would announce to the group what each of these kids had decided they wanted to do. After that, he and Cas could chase after Crowley and find out what he knew.  


Would he have any idea? How involved was he in the kidnapping of the orphanage children?  


The thought made his blood boil.  


Who the hell would light the Orphanage on fire and steal the kids inside?  


_Why?_  


Dean stewed in his own thoughts, ignoring the others around him and he laid out a mental plan for what he was going to do to Crowley when he saw him, when the door opened.  


Jo stepped out, looking as though she were a little shell-shocked.  


Alfie asked cautiously, "Ar-are you okay?"  


Jo nodded, folding her arms over her chest as she furrowed her brow, deep in thought, but didn't answer any further.  


Less than a minute later, Jess and Cas stepped out of the cabin to join the group.  


"Alright," Jess spoke, clapping her hands together, "Let's go inform the others of your decision."  


She led the small group through their campsite, weaving in and out of the cabins, before entering the Ramada where the rest of the group was waiting for them.  


They all immediately quieted down at the sight of the four Ravagers and three kids in front of them, waiting for Jess' announcement.  


Dean glanced over at Cas who looked displeased.  


Dean raised an eyebrow over at Cas who subtly shook his head in response.  


Guessing it had something to do with the kid's decisions, Dean turned back to Jess who stood on the table to talk to everyone.  


"Castiel and I have spoken to each of the kids and have asked them to make a choice about what fate they would like for themselves. Each of them have come to a conclusion, and I have accepted each of their choices."  


She motioned for the three kids to step forward, pulling them up onto the table with her.  


"Going in the order that I spoke with you in the cabin, I would like each of you to state your name and declare to the group what you have decided."  


Each of them nodded and turned to Alfie who took a deep breath.  


"My name is Samandriel," he said, taking a moment to pause and adding hesitantly, "But, I guess you can call me...Alfie?"  


He shot Benny a look, waiting for confirmation that that was okay, his shoulders dropping in relief when Benny smiled widely back at him.  


Alfie stood a little straighter and declared, "I am choosing to be a Ravager."  


Dean's eyebrows shot up, and he noticed his weren't the only ones. Clearly, very few people suspected the skinny teen to stay here with them.  


His eyes turned to Kevin, who also looked surprised at Alfie's decision.  


Kevin spoke out, "I'm Kevin and I would also like to stay and be a Ravager."  


Dean frowned, honestly not having expected any of these kids to make the choice to stay.  


Jo stared at the other two, her eyes squinting in confusion, before adding, "I'm Jo. And I'm going to be a Ravager."  


Dean's eyes glanced in between the three kids, feeling a little worried.  


All three had chosen to stay?  


Why?  


Jess smiled brightly at the three kids, holding out her arms as though she were presenting the group behind her and said, "I'd like to introduce you to the team."  


Dean turned to look at the other members of the team, relieved to see that several of them looked just as surprised as he did.  


Well, shit.  


That was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically these kids went through a similar thought process that Dean did when he was presented with his choices (minus the raging attraction to Castiel). But, they all inherently trust Dean, and feel connected to him because of he came from the same place they did and he's the older brother of someone they all look up to. Although they're still nervous and unsure about the Ravagers, they believe that Dean won't let any harm to them and all know he's their best shot to survival. 
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I'm going to have another chapter in Dean's P.O.V. and then we're going to find out where Sam is! :)
> 
> Thank you for your comments, kudos, and hits. You are all lovely people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for the sex.

Dean wonders when the last meal was that these kids ate. As they dug eagerly into the plates of food that had been given to them, his heart ached a little further.  


Admittedly, Jo had glared suspiciously as she was presented with the plates of food, but eventually her hunger won over and she had no choice but to eat what was offered to her.  


It was clear she still distrusted the Ravagers, and wasn't intent on becoming their friend anytime soon.  


So, why on earth had she chosen to stay?  


In fact, why had _any_ of them wanted to stay?  


Dean shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts from the confusion that clouded his mind.  


It didn't matter, now that they had decided, it was time for Dean to go back to thinking about his little brother.  


He thought back to what the kids were telling him before, to what Castiel had informed him, that he was likely sold to an Exalted Camp.  


Dean tried to think back, desperately trying to figure out anything and everything he knew about the Exalted.  


There really wasn't a whole lot.  


Other than they had money and protection from the Croats, they were a complete mystery.  


How was he supposed to find them?  


How would he sneak in to break Sam out?  


Jess cleared her throat, standing back up onto one of the benches, commanding Dean's attention to be pulled out of his own head and rest on her once again.  


"Alright," Jess started, reaching up to pull her hair back and tie it so that the loose strands were contained and out of her face, "So, here's how it's going to go: Each kid is going to be assigned to a Ravager. They will act as your mentor and protector for the time that you are here until you become an official Ravager and official member of our team. Until that moment do _not_ leave the presence of your Ravager. Why is that Dean?"  


She shot a pointed look at Dean who rolled his eyes annoyed.  


I mean, sure, he had walked away from Castiel's safety during one of their initial fights before he had been initiated into the group, and had almost been sexual assaulted by Alistair, but that was no reason for Jess to single him out.  


Okay, that was probably best reason to single him out.  


"Cause the other Ravagers are assholes," Dean said flatly, "If one of the other groups finds you unattended, all those nightmares you have about Ravagers will come true. You stay with your person, and the only thing you'll have to worry about is preparing to get the shit beat outta ya."  


Jo scrunched her nose at the thought while both Kevin and Alifie nodded their heads, as though they were committing his advice to memory.  


Hopefully they wouldn't have any problems with these kids like they had Dean.  


"Every morning, you and your Ravager will get up and start training to prepare yourselves for the upcoming fight. Training will be your whole life from now until you survive the beat down. Any questions?"  


There was silence before Alfie timidly raised his hand.  


Jess' lips twitched in what Dean was sure was about to be a smirk, but she held it in, "What?"  


"What kind of training is it exactly?" he asked.  


Jess shook her head, "Your Ravager will be able to go over that with you in detail. Each of you will need to work on different things, so your training will be catered specifically to you."  


She waited until Alfie nodded, signaling that he understood before asking, "Anything else?"  


When no one answered Jess spoke again, "Great. Then, Alfie -"  


Alfie looked up, wide eyes, waiting to see why he was being addressed.  


"You're going to be teamed up with Benny," Jess finished, nodding her head over to Benny, who smirked at the shy boy.  


Alfie gulped, but nodded determinedly at walked over to where Benny was standing.  


"Kevin - You'll be teamed up with Garth," Jess told Kevin, who had immediately glanced around to figure out who Garth was.  


Garth waved and smiled goofily as Kevin walked over to him.  


"Heya there Kevin!" Garth said happily, "We're gonna have a real good time together, you and me."   


Kevin raised an eyebrow, clearly not sure if he was supposed to take Garth seriously or not.  


Dean stifled a laugh, that's pretty much how everyone felt about Garth.  


But, damn, was he a surprisingly good hunter.  


Jess looked directly at Jo and finished, "Jo - You'll be with me."  


Dean's eyes widened in surprise, and he glanced around, relieved when he saw that his fellow Ravagers had similar looks on their faces.  


It was surprising that Jess would take the time to training one of the kids herself, versus delegating it to someone else.  


Jo nodded, but didn't get up, seeing as she was already sitting directly in front of Jess, and clearly didn't feel as though she had a reason to.  


Jess took her eyes off the young blonde girl, and continued, "There's a couple of hunting spots I want checked out. Dorothy, Ash, and Chuck - I want you three to head out to these sites and see what you can come up with. When you're finished with that, stop by at the Roadhouse and pick up any extra supplies that we might need for these three extra kids."  


Dorothy grumbled, likely frowning at the idea of being stuck in a Jeep with only Chuck and Ash for what was probably going to be a week, but all three nodded, shouting out their confirmations that they were okay with that.  


"Dean, Victor," Jess said, turning to the two of them, "I need you guys to stay here and help with the training. I've got no clue how long they got to train, so we'll need your full attention on them? Gotcha?"  


This time, she didn't wait for a confirmation before she jumped down from the stool, effectively dismissing everyone to their respective tasks.  


Dean immediately rushed forward, catching Cas' eye and nodding for him to come forward to.  


Jess was standing in front of Jo, who was still sitting with her arms folded across her chest, when both Dean and Cas approached her.  


"I can't stay here," Dean said, figuring he might as well cut to the chase.  


"Dean, please," Jess started, but Dean interrupted before she could continue.  


"No, Jess. My little brother is out there somewhere, and I gotta find him before it's too late."  


Jess frowned, turning to Castiel and raising an eyebrow, expecting him to jump in.  


Cas thought for a moment before saying, "At this point, we have no clue where Sam may be."  


Dean opened his mouth to argue, feeling a little betrayed once again, but immediately closed it when Cas shot him a look.  


Cas continued, "I know Crowley is on his way to the Roadhouse. I can go meet with him there and see what additional information I can extract in regards to the previous children's whereabouts. Once I have a location, I can come back here and we can go find him. Together."  


Dean's heart warmed, and he wondered why he ever doubted Castiel's loyalty to him.  


"Why don't we just leave now?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer, but still wanting to hear it.  


"The training is important. As the last person to have gone through the survival round yourself, your experience will be invaluable to the kids. Not to mention that coming from the Orphanage yourself makes you far more relatable than the rest of us," Jess answered before Castiel could.  


Dean frowned, knowing she was right, but not wanting to admit it.  


Cas added, "It will be better to wait for a week so we know where to go, than to storm out right now, with no aim in sight."  


Dean nodded, "Yeah, I get it, I just..."  


Cas stepped closer, putting his hand on Dean's arm and stroking the skin lightly, "We will save your brother. I can promise you that."  


Dean looked into Cas' eyes, seeing the promise lighting up amongst the blue. Dean nodded, not trusting his voice to not crack if he tried speaking out loud.  


Jess spoke quietly, "We need you here Dean. The kids trust you. More than the rest of us."  


Dean looked over at Jo, who was quietly sitting, listening to the whole conversation, her lower lip caught in between her teeth.  


Her eyes widened slightly, caught off guard that Dean was looking at her, and seeming to be waiting for her opinion.  


She was silent for a moment, before begrudgingly admitting, "I would feel more comfortable if you stayed here."  


Dean nodded, internally groaning and screaming that he needed to get out and find Sam.  


"Okay," he said, squashing down the inner voice, "Okay, I'll stay here. But, as soon as we're done and as soon as Cas comes back, we're leaving."  


Dean stared at Jess, daring her to argue with him and was relieved when she nodded in approval.  


"I'm going to get my stuff," Cas told Dean, letting his arm fall as he took a step back to go to their cabin.  


"Wait there when you're done," Dean called out to him, trusting that Cas knew that Dean would want to say good-bye before he left.  


Dean turned back to Jess, waiting for her further instructions.  


Jess beckoned for the others to come closer to her so they were all sitting in a group.  


"Today is going to be more of a 'get-to-know-you' day. We're far enough along, that starting any training now would be pointless. Instead, I want each of you to work together to come up with a tentative list of what each of your strengths and weaknesses are. Tomorrow, well be able to pinpoint exactly what each of you can, or more likely can't, do. But, today we can start coming up with a plan for how best to train.  


"Tomorrow morning I'm going to meeting with the other leaders and we'll decide when the survival rounds will take place. I'm going to try and push for two weeks, since there are so many kids, but I doubt either Alistair or Gordon will go for that. In any case, tomorrow morning we can all meet in the sparring cabin and go from there."  


"Sounds good to me, cher," Benny answered for the group.  


"Alright, dismissed," Jess said.  


Dean waited, watching Alfie and Benny, Kevin and Garth, and Victor all turn to wander off.  


Dean glanced over at Jess and Jo one last time, watching as Jess sat down on the bench directly next to Jo, leaning forward with her elbows resting against her thighs.  


Figuring that she had this, and knowing he had a sexy man waiting for him back at his cabin, Dean didn't hesitate to turn around and head back to where Cas was waiting for him.  


Sure enough, when he opened the door, Cas was just zipping up his duffle bag, ready to leave.  


Dean immediately stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the other man and burying his nose deep into Cas' neck.  


"You smell," Dean said, his face muffled by the close contact.  


Cas chuckled as his arms wrapped around Dean's waist, holding him tightly, "That's what happens when you don't shower after a hunt."  


"Man," Dean said, leaning back a bit to look Castiel in his eyes, "did we really just get back this morning?"  


Cas smiled sadly, "It's been a long day."  


Dean grunted, lying his head back down.  


They stood in each other's embrace, neither willing to let the other go quite yet.  


"You have time for a shower?" Dean asked, feeling as though he needed to be closer to this man, just to try and attempt to erase away some of the shit storm that this day had turned into.  


"Well," Cas spoke hesitantly, "I had assumed you would want me to leave immediately..."  


Dean pressed a light kiss against Cas' lips and whispered, "Stay, just for a minute."  


Cas' shoulders relaxed, "Of course Dean."  


They each undressed themselves, neither putting on a show for the other, but instead simply threw the articles of clothing into a pile on the floor to be dealt with later.  


Cas started the shower, feeling the warm water come out before beckoning Dean to step in and join them.  


They stayed silent, each of them tired from the hunt they had just returned from and still trying to get over the shock of having had to buy children earlier that day.  


Cas closed his eyes and hummed happily when Dean reached up to scrub his hair, reaching over to grab some homemade soap and worked it into a lather on Dean's skin.  


When his hair was rinsed out, Cas bent up and kissed Dean lightly.  


They stood, each rubbing soap into the other's skin in small circular motions, while their lips moved gently against the others'.  


Dean moaned into Cas' mouth when his hands trailed up over his chest, his pinky fingers brushing over his sensitive nipples.  


Cas smiled at the response and moved his fingers down to brush past them again.  


Knowing two could play at this game, Dean's hands slid down Cas' body and around to grab a handful of his ass.  


His hands came back forward, brushing the base of Cas' cock, while he felt Cas' hands slide down onto his ass, a finger stroking his hole lightly.  


"May I?" Cas asked through their kisses.  


"Always so polite," Dean chuckled, pushing his ass back to press firmly against Cas' finger, "I want you to pound me so hard I can't sit without thinking about you."  


Cas hummed happily, bending down to grab some oil they kept in the shower for specifically this purpose and returned his finger, pressing it in lightly before pulling it back out.  


"It will be easiest if you turn around," Cas informed him as he always did, his tongue swiping through Dean's mouth for a quick taste.  


"But then I'd have to stop kissing you," Dean countered, pressing more firmly as he bit Cas' lower lip.  


"I promise I would make it worth your wile," Cas replied.  


Dean sighed in mock exasperation as he broke the kiss and turned around, placing his hands on the porcelain wall next to his head and widening his legs as far they could go in the small shower.  


He didn't have to wait for long until he felt Cas' tongue swipe up against his hole.  


"Holy shit," Dean cursed, pushing back into Cas' face, eager for more.  


It didn't matter how many times Cas had done this, it always caught Dean off guard.  


Cas' tongue pressed into his hole, and back out, only to return a moment later with a finger along-side of it.  


Dean moaned, clenching his fists in an attempt to control his body, not wanting this to end before it had even started.  


Cas pulled his finger and tongue out and pressed a kiss against Dean's hole, much to Dean's delight and torture.  


"C'mon Cas," Dean growled, refusing to beg just yet.  


Cas stood up, pushing in two fingers, immediately finding Dean's prostate, and rubbing insistently against it.  


"Oh, fuck, yes, right there," Dean babbled, resting his forehead against the cool wall as he stuck his ass out further, searching for more.  


Cas pressed kisses along Dean's spine, running his tongue along Dean's skin, causing additional shivers to run down his spine.  


He pulled out his fingers, giving Dean just a quick moment to breath, before adding in a third and continuing where he left off.  


His other hand, which had before been holding Dean's hip, trailed up his body to his nipple where it pinched the already hardened skin.  


"Cas, oh, yes, Cas, right there, oh, so good, you're so good to me, I love you so much, oh, fuck, yes, please, more, I need..." Dean rambled on, thrusting his body back and forth to try and get more leverage.  


Cas pulled his fingers out completely, turning his around, and grabbing one of his legs to pull it up and wrap it around his hip.  


Dean would never admit it to anyone, but he loved it when Cas was in control and moved him around so effortlessly.  


Cas' mouth pressed against Dean's clumsily as he lined up his cock with Dean's hole, and pressed in all the way in one single thrust.  


Dean's garbled moan was muffled by Castiel's lips. The thrusts were in that point between pleasure and pain and Dean was greedy for more.  


He had, after all, asked Cas to go hard.  


He loved it when the other man delivered.  


Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair, clutching onto the dark, wet strands tightly, as he reached down to encompass his own cock, knowing Cas needed both hands to be able to hold onto Dean to keep them both balanced and steady on the slippery shower floor.  


It wasn't much longer before Dean came with a moan, his sperm shooting out onto Cas' belly as he rode the aftershocks of Cas still thrusting, now feeling almost too sensitive.  


Fortunately, Cas came just a few seconds after, pressing his forehead against Dean's collarbone as his mouth was wide open, having mastered the silent orgasm long ago.  


Cas immediately pulled out, dropping Dean's leg, and rubbing his cheek and thigh to make sure Dean didn't start cramping from the slightly awkward position.  


He pulled Dean back into a hug, trying to ride the last little bit of the high they experienced during their orgasm, before returning to reality, washing off the remains of the sperm and stepping out to towel off.  


Once dressed, Dean walked Cas to the door, grabbed his shirt and pulling him in for one last, long kiss.  


"Be safe," he muttered quietly, "And come back to me soon."  


"I promise," Cas answered immediately, pressing on last final kiss to Dean's cheek before stepping out of the cabin into the night to head on his way.  


Dean closed the door and flopped onto the bed, wishing he were anywhere but there.  


He should be out there with Cas, searching for his little brother, and helping to bring him back.  


It was his job, his responsibility, his family.  


Dean pushed down these feelings, reminding himself that Cas' was family too.  


They would find him. They had too.  


The last thoughts Dean had before falling asleep were of his brother, and his hope that everything was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanza! Happy Holidays in General! I hope you are all enjoying this Winter Season as much as I am.
> 
> Thank you again for your support on this story. Your comments and kudos really do mean the world to me and help motivate me to add more. You're all wonderful and I'm grateful for each and every one of you!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me a comment or a kudo! Thank you so much for your support!


End file.
